Game Over
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Fuwa Sho le pide algo inesperado a Kyoko ¿quiere volver con ella? Kyoko aceptará con ayuda de Ren, ambos tienen un plan para que Sho se arrepienta o por lo menos eso creían.
1. Chapter 1

**Game Over**

Fuwa Sho le pide algo inesperado a Kyoko ¿quiere volver con ella? Kyoko aceptará con ayuda de Ren, ambos tienen un plan para que Sho se arrepienta o por lo menos eso creían.

-¿Pero qué se le ha pasado a Sho en la cabeza para pedirme eso? ¿Volver con él? Si ni siquiera éramos novios…es un maldito… ¿por qué ahora me pide eso?-Kyoko estaba hecha una furia por la atrevida e inesperada petición de Sho, por el momento pudo rechazarlo pero, sabía que él iba a seguir insistiendo, tenía que hacer algo para quitárselo de encima de una buena vez por todas, pero ¿qué, qué podía hacer?

Sin darse cuenta Kyoko había llegado a la sección Love Me, en dónde Ren la estaba esperando y ella ni en cuenta, pero él bien que se dio cuenta del enojo de su kouhai, era demasiado obvio.

-¿Mogami-san, te ocurrió algo malo?-

-¿Tsuruga-san? ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Pues pasaba por aquí y quise saludarte, te saludé desde que entraste pero no me hiciste caso-

-Perdón, no lo vi-

-Me di cuenta, ¿te pasa algo?-

-Ammmmm…no…-

-Es obvio que sí te pasa algo, ¿por qué no quieres decírmelo?-

-Es que….-

-Dime-

-Se va a enojar-

-Tanto como tú estás enojada no creo-

-Sí lo va a hacer-

¿De qué trata qué piensas eso?-

-Sho-

-Con razón estás tan enojada-

-Es un maldito-

-Cuéntame qué te hizo, tal vez pueda ayudarte-

-En serio se va a enojar…es que me pidió que volviera con él-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Verdad qué es un imbécil? ¿Cómo puede pedirme eso? Yo jamás volvería con él, además ni siquiera llegamos a ser novios en ningún momento-

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-Estaba tan enojada que solo le pude decir que se olvidara por completo de esa idea y me fui de ahí, pero sé que él no se va a dar por vencido tan fácilmente-

Ren estaba furioso al enterarse de ello, pero tenía que guardar la compostura.

-Tienes razón ¿qué planeas hacer?-

-Pues honestamente pensé en algo, pero no podré hacerlo sola…. ¡ya sé! ¡Tsuruga-san, usted puede ayudarme! ¡Usted me ayudó a crear a Natsu, así que yo sé que podrá! Claro que si no es mucha molestia…-

-Dime de qué se trata-

-Le voy a decir a Sho que podemos intentarlo-

-¿Qué?-

-Haré el esfuerzo de salir con él a algunos lugares, solo para que vea mi verdadero ser y se arrepienta de haberme dejado y cuando él crea que yo ya estoy enamorada de él, lo voy a dejar-

-¿Estás segura?-

-El problema es que necesito que usted me ayude en algunas cosas, por ejemplo diciéndome que cosas le atrae a usted de una mujer, transformarme en una mujer-

-¿Transformarla en una mujer? ¿qué se le está pasando por la cabeza?-pensaba Ren ante la petición de Kyoko.

-Sí te puedo ayudar, pero no sé si sea una buena idea-

-Por favor Tsuruga-san-

-Está bien, pero con una condición-

-Dígame-

-Cuando yo diga "Game Over" se termina todo, además yo siempre estaré cerca de ti por si en algún momento necesitas ayuda-

-De acuerdo, trato hecho Tsuruga-san-

-Trato hecho, Mogami-san-

-Eres una estúpida Kyoko, ¿cómo se te ocurrió pedirle algo así a Tsuruga-san?- se reprochaba así misma después de darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

-Sé honesta Kyoko, tenías dos razones para hacerlo….quieres que Sho se arrepienta de lo que hizo y quieres ver a Tsuruga-san, por eso le pediste ayuda-

-Tonta, tonta, eso es lo que eres-

-¿Volver con él para demostrarle lo que vales? ¿Y ahora yo le tengo que ayudar? ¿Es en serio Kyoko? Esto es malo Ren, muy muy malo, ¿Transformarla en una mujer? ¿Sabe lo que eso significa? No sé si podré soportarlo…-

Dos días después las sesiones de entrenamiento de Kyoko iniciaron…

-La verdad no sé muy bien qué es lo que quieres que te enseñe-

-Por favor Tsuruga-san, ahora soy simple, quiero verme deslumbrante-

-Puufffff, está bien…¿trajiste ropa como te pedí?-

-Sí-

-Muéstramela-

Kyoko y Ren hicieron una sesión de modas. Ren le enseñó a Kyoko la mejor forma de combinar su ropa para verse más femenina como ella le decía.

Para Ren fue una total tortura. Él ya sabía que Kyoko era bella, pero viéndola tan empeñada en verse más linda la hacía verse adorable. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar esto?

-Entonces mañana vas a salir con él-

-Así es-

-Cuídate mucho y recuerda que estaré al pendiente por si necesitas algo-

-Gracias, Tsuruga-san-

Al día siguiente Kyoko tuvo una cita con Sho. Él tenía el ego por las nubes en esos momentos. Al fin tenía a Kyoko de vuelta y era solo suya.

Kyoko hacía todo lo posible para disfrutar de esos momentos, aunque en realidad todo era actuado. Kyoko anhelaba tanto que el que en verdad estuviera a su lado en esos momentos fuera otra persona. No quería a Sho. Quería que fuera Ren.

Cuando Kyoko regresó a su casa, estaba exhausta de tanto fingir, pero por suerte, todo ya había terminado por el día y tenía que darle informes a su sempai, así que lo llamó.

-Mogami-san ¿cómo te fue?-

-Horrible-

-¿Por qué?-

-No me gusta salir con Sho. Actuaba que me agradaba, pero ni fue para nada así-

-¿Por lo menos él cayó bajo tus nuevos encantos?-

-Sí. Me dijo varias opiniones buenas sobre mi aspecto y mi compañía-

-Entonces, el plan marcha sobre ruedas-

-Así es, solo espero que no dure mucho, no lo voy a soportar-

-¿Cuándo lo volverás a ver?-

-Mañana-

Y como dijo, Kyoko y Sho salieron al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente también. Salieron durante una semana entera.

Kyoko estaba harta, ya no soportaba a Sho, era demasiado empalagoso y altanero, además no era para nada caballeroso, ¿por qué no podía ser lindo, respetuoso, amable, caballeroso, considerado, bondadoso, cariñoso, adorable? Ah, claro, él no era Tsuruga Ren, he ahí el problema…

Ren ya estaba en su límite, solo tuvo un día de entrenamiento con Kyoko…ni siquiera pudo disfrutar un poco de este horrible plan y ahora todos los días se la pasa con él…y para empeorarlo el autor de sus desdichas acababa de aparecer frente a él…solo eso le faltaba.

-Tsuruga-

-Fuwa-

-Supongo que no sabes las nuevas buenas ¿verdad?-

-Sé perfectamente a qué te refieres-

-Perfecto, entonces ya sabes qué Kyoko volvió conmigo-

-Así es-

-Y veo que no te interesa o por lo menos eso dice tu sonrisa-

-No me interesa-

-Qué bueno, es mejor que desde ahora te vayas haciendo a la idea que Kyoko jamás será tuya-

Ok, Ren estaba disimulando su molestia, por lo menos lo intentaba, fingiendo desinterés, pero ya estaba harto de esta situación.

-Ya lo veremos-

-¿Ya lo veremos? Jajajaja Kyoko siempre será mía-

-Eso no es lo que yo creo-

-Ja, ya sé, mañana asistiré a un evento de Channel y llevaré a Kyoko conmigo y sé que tú también estarás ahí, así que mañana tus esperanzas se irán por completo-

-Te lo repito Fuwa, ya lo veremos-

-¿Tan seguro estás? Bueno, solo espero ver tu cara de decepción mañana-

Ren solo respondió a esa amenaza con una sonrisa de lado, lo cual significaba que la guerra comenzaba ahora.

Al día siguiente, Ren asistió al evento de Channel como estaba programado y ahí estaba Sho con Kyoko, tal y como él dijo, aunque también Kyoko se lo mencionó en una llamada la noche anterior.

Tan pronto como Fuwa se percató de la presencia de su "ex – rival", se acercó a él en compañía de Kyoko, pero Ren se percató de algo; cuando Sho quiso tomar de la cintura a Kyoko y llevarla con él, ella se soltó de su agarre y solo camino a su lado. Muy bien Kyoko.

-Tsuruga-

-Fuwa-

-Tsuruga-san, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, Mogami-san-

-¿Te sorprende ver a mi pareja?-le preguntó Sho a Ren.

-No-

-Kyoko es mi acompañante esta noche, pero también es mi novia-

-Sho…ya te dije que eso no es así-le reprochó Kyoko.

-Ya, ya, lo que digas Kyoko-

-Si es así, felicidades-les dijo Ren, aunque mirando a Kyoko con una mirada cómplice.

-Gracias-dijo Sho, dándose la media vuelta y llevándose a Kyoko consigo.

El evento pasó tranquilamente, pero Sho siempre se llevaba con él a Kyoko, ella estuvo siguiendo con la mirada a Ren y viceversa, él no se perdió ni un segundo de lo que hacía su kouhai.

Pero en uno de esos momentos, Sho guió a Kyoko hacia el balcón y Ren sin perder tiempo los siguió, aunque permaneció escondido detrás de una de las puertas.

-Kyoko, me alegra haberte traído conmigo-

-Mmmmmm-fue lo único que Kyoko contestó.

Kyoko igualmente ya estaba harta, en serio ¿por qué Sho no podía ser Ren? Solo anhelaba estar con su sempai, ya no quería seguir con ese juego.

Y mientras pensaba en eso no se dio cuenta en qué momento Sho se paró junto a ella y le levantó la barbilla con intención de besarla. Kyoko lo detuvo a tiempo, alejándose prudentemente.

-Sho-

-¿Por qué te alejas?-

-Sho, no quiero seguir con esto-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo…solo estaba saliendo contigo para que te dieras cuenta de qué fue lo que perdiste…una vez que me apreciarás más, tenía planeado dejarte-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú no eres, ni serás dueño de mi corazón-

-Kyoko, espera…-

-Sé lo que te dije antes, pero el dueño de mi corazón es otra persona-

-¿Tsuruga?-

-Sí-

-Já, pero ¿no te diste cuenta que nos felicitó?-

-Él ya sabe lo que yo tenía planeado hacer, por eso lo dijo-

-Así que es tu cómplice en este jueguito tuyo-

-Sí-

-¿Entonces lo amas?-

-Sí-

-¿Estás consciente de que tienes que ir a Kyoto ahora?-

-Sí, pero no iré-

-¿Qué?-

-Aunque haya hecho esa promesa contigo, no pienso irme lejos de Tsuruga-san-

-Kyoko, ¡olvídalo! ¡o te vas a Kyoto o te quedas a mi lado! ¡pero jamás junto a Tsuruga!-

Sho tomó la mano de Kyoko con intención de atraerla a él y poder besarla como tenía pensado hacer, pero antes de lograrlo, una mano más fuerte tomó la suya y lo detuvo.

Era Ren, quién solo hizo que Sho soltará a Kyoko, mirándolo con total desprecio, para luego dirigirse a una sorprendida Kyoko, tomarla del rostro y decir:

-Game over-

Y la besó.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola nuevamente! Espero que les guste esta historia, alguien ha visto el k-drama Personal Taste? de ahí saqué la idea.

Yo creo que esta historia tendrá por lo menos un capítulo más, pero aún no lo he escrito.

Primero quiero escribir otro capítulo de Dramatic Love Album y después continuaré con este.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews en Dramatic Love Album y también las que agregaron la historia a favoritos al igual que a mí como autora mil gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 2:**

Ren estaba oculto detrás de la puerta que conducía al balcón, estaba escuchando todo atentamente pensando en no interferir, pero de repente escuchó:

-Sé lo que te dije antes, pero el dueño de mi corazón es otra persona-

-¿Tsuruga?-

-Sí-

-Já, pero ¿no te diste cuenta que nos felicitó?-

-Él ya sabe lo que yo tenía planeado hacer, por eso lo dijo-

-Así que es tu cómplice en este jueguito tuyo-

-Sí-

-¿Entonces, lo amas?-

-Sí-

-¿Estás consciente de que tienes que ir a Kyoto ahora?-

-Sí, pero no iré-

-¿Qué?-

-Aunque haya hecho esa promesa contigo, no pienso irme lejos de Tsuruga-san-

-Kyoko, ¡olvídalo! ¡o te vas a Kyoto o te quedas a mi lado! ¡pero jamás junto a Tsuruga!-

Justo en ese momento Ren reaccionó, ¡Kyoko lo amaba!, tenía que detener esto a toda costa, pero cuando empezó a dirigirse hacia ellos, vio que Sho tenía intenciones de besar a Kyoko, así que corrió para detenerlo, lo tomó del brazo para que la soltara, lo miró con ganas de matarlo, tomó del rostro a Kyoko, para decirle:

-Game Over-y besarla.

No fue un beso lento y tranquilo. No. Fue un beso lleno de pasión, expresando esos sentimientos que habían estado ocultos tanto tiempo y en la última semana estaban más latentes que nunca.

Kyoko no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué hacía Tsuruga-san ahí? ¿Por qué la estaba besando? Pero a pesar de todas sus dudas, solo pudo responder a ese beso tan anhelado.

Sho por su parte, estaba atónito, ¿qué demonios hacía Tsuruga besando a su Kyoko? Esto no podía quedarse así.

Sho tomó del hombro a Tsuruga para empujarlo y alejarlo de Kyoko, lo cual consiguió.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas Tsuruga? ¡Kyoko es mía!-

-Ella no es tuya, además ¿no escuchaste lo que te dijo? Ella me ama a mí-

-¿Qué? ¿Lo escuchó todo Tsuruga-san?-le preguntó Kyoko aún aturdida por ese beso.

-Sí Kyoko, lo escuché todo-

-¿Kyo…? ¿Me llamó Kyoko?-

-Sí, te llamé Kyoko-

-¡Dejen sus tonterías para otro momento! ¡Tsuruga tú jamás me quitarás a Kyoko, me escuchas, jamás!-

De repente pasó algo que dejó a los dos totalmente sorprendidos.

Kyoko se dirigió hacía Sho, se paró frente a él y le plantó tremenda bofetada.

-¡Ya cállate!-le gritó Kyoko.

-¡Yo no soy tuya! ¡Y por si no recuerdas, nunca lo fui! ¡Tú solo me utilizaste! ¡Y ahora vienes y dices que quieres que vuelva contigo! ¿Eres estúpido? ¿Crees que soy la misma niña tonta que te seguía a todas partes? ¡Esa niña ha desaparecido! ¡Y tú fuiste el causante de ello! ¡Yo jamás volveré a tu lado! ¡Y sí…yo amo a Tsuruga-san y quiero estar con él! ¡Si he de pertenecerle a alguien será de él y de nadie más! ¡Ahora quiero que me dejes vivir en paz!-dicho esto, tomó a Ren de la mano, se dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Sho totalmente aturdido.

Kyoko siguió andando sin rumbo fijo, siempre sosteniendo a Ren de la mano, hasta que dio con una habitación vacía de la recepción en dónde se encontraban, entró a ella, se detuvo y soltó a Ren.

-Mogami-san…-

-….-

-Mogami-san…-

-…-Kyoko le daba la espalda a Ren, solo estaba ahí parada sin hacer ni decir nada.

-Kyoko-

Kyoko dio un pequeño salto, al escuchar su nombre nuevamente salir de esos labios que hacía poco la estaban besando.

Tomó un poco de valor, se dio la vuelta y haciendo una reverencia le dijo:

-Lo siento mucho Tsuruga-san, olvide lo que dije, solo lo hice para librarme de Sho, no era mi intención decir esas cosas de usted…yo…-

-Kyoko, escúchame…-

-No Tsuruga-san, no se preocupe por mí-

-Kyoko-

-Yo…Tsuruga-san…yo-

Ren empezaba a preocuparse, Kyoko seguía haciendo la reverencia y no lo miraba, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que al principio su voz era firme pero conforme iba hablando se le quebraba.

-Kyoko, mírame-

Kyoko solo dijo que no con el movimiento de su cabeza.

-Por favor-

-No puedo Tsuruga-san-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ya no puedo seguir mintiendo-

-¿Mintiendo?-

-Yo…Tsuruga-san…yo…-Kyoko tomó otro poco de valor, lo miró a los ojos y antes de que se arrepintiera le dijo lo que tenía oculto en su corazón.

-Tsuruga-san, yo lo amo, en verdad lo amo, pero no se preocupe por mí, estoy bien así, solo ya no podía ocultarlo más tiempo, así que si me disculpa…-se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí, pero Ren la detuvo.

-No te vayas-

-Tsuruga-san…-

Ren sabía que Kyoko era terca y testaruda así que tenía que actuar rápido.

La tomó nuevamente del rostro y volvió a besarla.

Este beso si fue lento y delicado, Ren intentaba darle confianza y transmitir todos sus sentimientos, él pensaba que con el beso anterior Kyoko los había entendido, pero siendo la miembro número 1 de Love me, sabía que tenía que dejarle las cosas en claro.

Al separarse, Kyoko tenía los ojos llorosos y el rostro totalmente rojo.

-Kyoko, ¿no lo has entendido? Yo también te amo…te amo con todo mi ser-

-Tsuruga-san-

-Me alegra que al fin te deshicieras por completo de Fuwa-

-Yo…Tsuruga-san...-

-Tranquila, no tienes que decir nada ahora. No quiero presionarte, así que tranquila-

Pero sin que Ren se lo imaginara, Kyoko se lanzó sobre él, cayendo ambos en una cama cercana, y Kyoko aprovechando el momento impactó sus labios con los de Ren y entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello.

Ren quedó aturdido por un momento, pero al sentir a Kyoko besándolo, mandó a la cordura lejos de allí y disfrutó de ese beso todo lo que pudo.

Al separarse nuevamente, ambos tenían la respiración agitada y estaban sonrojados.

-¿Kyoko?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Aún sigue en pie lo que me pediste?-

-¿Lo que te pedí?-

-Convertirte en mujer-

-¿Ah?-

-¿Aún quieres que te convierta en mujer?-en ese momento Ren, ya estaba en modo Emperador de la noche.

Kyoko al verlo, se separó inmediatamente de él; de un solo salto llegó a la puerta de la habitación, totalmente roja.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices?-

-Tú fuiste la que me lo pidió-

-Pero…-

-¿Pero qué? Estamos solos e incluso hay una cama aquí…

-¡Eres un playboy! ¡Tsuruga-san no baaka!-le gritó Kyoko y con la misma salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿Baaka? Nunca me había llamado así-

En eso la puerta se abrió un poco, Kyoko asomó su cabeza, le sacó la lengua y se volvió a ir.

-Jajajaja, esto me encanta. Es adorable cuando está avergonzada, definitivamente disfrutaré mucho de esto-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sip, este es el final, igualmente Dramatic Love Album se quedará así; no me gusta hacer historias largas porque después me quedo sin ideas y ya no sé que escribir, como me pasó en Eien, así que ahora publicaré historias pequeñas. Aún así, espero que les guste, además tengo otras 6 historias en mi mente, pero solo 2 de ellas son de Skip Beat, creo que imagino más rápido de lo que escribo.

Nos vemos en la próxima historia!


End file.
